Angel
by sakuraakamichelle
Summary: An ordinary girl found an ancient book and was transported into another world, where she was given the task of searching for the lost gems. These gems will cause great disaster if landed in the hands of the evil. Will she be able to complete her task and
1. Chapter 1

Angel  
  
An ordinary girl found an ancient book and was transported into another world, where she was given the task of searching for the lost gems. These gems will cause great disaster if landed in the hands of the evil. Will she be able to complete her task and return to her old life?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-------------  
  
Kinomoto Sakura, age 18, rushed out of her house. As usual, she was late for her lessons in her high school. She broke out in cold sweat as she thought of the possible consequences for being late for school again for the fifth time in the week. Trembling slightly, she hastened her steps, not wanting to mess up her long hair, which she took a long time to tie up.  
  
She looked at her watch and was dismayed by the speed at which the seconds ticked by. She chided herself that she should turn in to bed earlier the day before instead of watching television programmes. She heard a cry for help and tried to ignore it but her conscious nagged at her and she turned to help the old lady, who had cried for help because a burgly man robbed her. Sakura gave chase and the more she ran, the angrier she got, as the wind would surely mess up her hair. Her cousin, Daijouji Tomoyo, would not like it and would scream her head off in disapproval.  
  
Sakura was catching up with the robber and closed up the distance between them in a few seconds. She leapt into the air and knocked the man down and managed to stop him from running, pinning him onto the ground and started hitting him.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you not to steal other people's properties? You could have been sent to jail and I am sure you do not like that. Hand over the old lady's bag and I will let you go once you promise me not to steal again," Sakura demanded and when he did not reply, she pushed him further into the ground and a groan escaped his mouth.  
  
"What do you actually want from me?" the man demanded and continued. "The bag or my life?"  
  
"Why do I want your life for when I already have my own, silly," Sakura said and released him. He stood up to his full height and towered over Sakura.  
  
He sighed and returned the bag, muttering, "What a rotten luck I have today to have met you."  
  
"Don't let me catch you again next time. I won't be as forgiving," Sakura warned and rushed back to the old lady, who was already in distress. "Here you go. Please make sure you look after your things."  
  
"Thank you so much, young girl!" The old lady exclaimed and hugged Sakura, who was feeling awkward at the moment.  
  
"You are welcome. If you would excuse me, I have to go," Sakura explained and trued to walk away but was held back by the robber. Sakura turned back and asked, "May I ask what is it you want from me now?"  
  
"Please come with us," the robber and the old lady said in unison.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura exclaimed. "You both are in this together?"  
  
"We have to make sure that you are the right person," the robber explained, "We could not afford to bring someone who would harm our world."  
  
"Your world?" Sakura repeated, totally clueless. "What world?"  
  
The old lady chuckled light and told Sakura, "I am sure you still remember the ancient book that your father gave it to you. Did you read the contents? If so, you would have cane across the word Emerenia."  
  
"Emerenia? You mean that it is a non-fictional book?" Sakura asked.  
  
The robber smiled, "You can say that. Now, please follow us."  
  
"To where?" Sakura asked, feeling afraid out of a sudden and actually started retaliating. "I am going nowhere with you!"  
  
A portal opened right in front of the trio and Sakura's eyes almost bulged out in shock. The robber took hold of Sakura's hand and dragged her in, despite her violent protests and struggles. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she was dragged along through the open portal. She realized then that the whole procedure was not as frightening as she had first thought. A second later, the group reached an opening and stepped out. Sakura was mesmerized by what she saw.  
  
"Is this a castle?" Sakura asked and followed wherever they were taking her to.  
  
"Yes, you are within the castle of Emerenia. How did you know that?" The robber answered. "And my name is Jin." [A/n: Did you think that he is Syaoran? Ohhohohohohoh.]  
  
Sakura continued to stare up as she spoke, "the ceilings are very high and the interior design of the structure is marvelous. This must definitely be a castle!"  
  
"I just told you it was a minute ago," Jin retorted.  
  
"Did you?" Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I have forgotten."  
  
"You sure are a forgetful lady," the old lady remarked. "Please excuse me, I should be going on my way now."  
  
Sakura was brought into a majestic room, with windows made of painted glass with pictures of angels. She looked at them in awe until she felt someone tag at her arm. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Kin looked uneasy and held Sakura back, "I need to tell you something before you enter the room. In this world, you are going to take up the job as the assistant of our High-ranking sorcerer, the only one. Among all the people in your world, we have selected you. However, this job isn't easy."  
  
"Can you go into details? Just speak your point," Sakura requested, a confused frown on her forehead.  
  
"One thing is that the sorcerer isn't a person one can easily speak to as he don't take much. He's rather a silent man. Second, you can only return to your world permanently, once your job is completed. Thirdly, your life would be at a risk since you don't really know what kind of people you are dealing with, Lastly, there are sacrifices for this job, as told by the sorcerer himself. You'll have to exchange your most important feeling at this time for the upcoming ritual," Jin explained and sighed. "I have looked for some other people from this world but none was willing to take up this job."  
  
"What exactly does the sorcerer do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"In the castle of Emerenia there used to be a big fire gem. This gem has been protecting our people for centuries. However, an explosion happened and blasted the gem into pieces and scattered it throughout the whole of the castle and we lost track of it. Without it, our Kingdom is in the danger of being overthrown and our world will thrown into chaos. It must not happen!"  
  
Sakura's eyes softened and she spoke softly, "You really do care about your Kingdom. Since you are so sincere, I shall help you."  
  
"Buy."  
  
Before Jin could continue, Sakura took a step into the room and the only door to the room slammed shut behind her automatically before Jin could react. Sakura's eyes widened as a strong gust of wind rose up within the room.  
  
Sakura gasped when she was blown into the air by the wind but she was not blown about the room like she thought she would. Instead, she merely floated in the mid-air as a soft glow emerged from the ground directly under her. She stared at the symbol on the ground below her, knowing that she saw it somewhere before. "The ancient book!" She mumbled a second before her heavy eyelids closed down on her.  
  
The winds died down ands Sakura subconsciously clasped her hands in front of her chest in a silent prayer and then a soft glow enveloped her. A second later, the door to the room flung open and Jin, who was trying to break open the door, fell into the room.  
  
"Are you all right?" Jin stood up, brushing dust off him and not looking at Sakura but when he did look up, he quickly bowed to her and not straightening up until acknowledgement was given. "Hime-sama!"  
  
The melodic voice he used to hear floated into his ears, "Please rise."  
  
Jin straightened up and stared at Sakura and thought, "The transformation was complete! It's so perfect!"  
  
"By the way Jin?"  
  
"Yes, hime-sama?"  
  
"Call me Sakura will do," Sakura told him and stumbled. "I am feeling a little dizzy."  
  
Jin looked at Sakura, who was in the princess's form and he had to admit that Sakura and the princess looked very much alike. She was now dressed in a fighting suit similar to that of the sorcerer's only that it was pale pink in colour and her hair was tied up into two.  
  
"What is happening to me?" Sakura murmured.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The next thing she saw was ceiling again. This time, however, the ceiling was white in colour instead of pale yellow she saw the moment she exited the portal. The portal! Sakura suddenly remembered that she was in Emerenia.  
  
A faced loomed over her and she almost screamed out in fright but she recognized the face, "Otou-san!"  
  
The King smiled tenderly and patted Sakura's head, "Good to have you back Sakura, to fight with us. I am King Kinomoto Fujitaka."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Li," the King commanded.  
  
A young man came forward and bowed to the two of them. "My greetings, Princess Kinomoto, you've come from the future and back to the past. What I meant was that you have returned to your past life. Warning, hime, this is no dream. A mistake form you may cost your life."  
  
"You mean. I have royal blood in me?"  
  
"Certainly, hime. Or you won't be here at all," Li answered.  
  
"Then, where is the past Sakura?"  
  
At the mention of this, the room became silent, too silent until the King answered, "She died in the battle."  
  
"Gomen! I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's all right, daughter. You'll be fine this time round," King Fujitaka assured. "I'll assign someone to protect you in your world."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Li will take care of you over there."  
  
Sakura looked over at Li, who walked out of the room without a word. Sakura suddenly had a feeling that this idea was bad..  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura looked over at Li, who walked out of the room without a word. Sakura suddenly had a feeling that this idea was bad..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angel  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
She just happened to pass by the mirror and looked into it to make sure that her hair was in place. Her eyes bulged when she saw her reflection. Although Li, who was accompanying Sakura, saw the reaction, he remained silent as he always did.  
  
"I am aging!"  
  
"There's no need to fret. How old are you?" Jin asked.  
  
"I am only eighteen and how can I look possibly different?"  
  
Jin chuckled but went silent when Li glared at him and he whispered to Sakura, "The princess is twenty-five years old and you took up her form here, in Emerenia."  
  
"Oh," Sakura drawled out upon understanding and asked, "Where is he taking us to?"  
  
"The training room," Li answered, his voice void of emotion.  
  
Sakura wisely kept the rest of her questions contained. After taking a few bends and going down a flight of stairs, they finally reached the training room Li was talking about. Sakura suddenly felt as if she was a captive, who was about to be placed in a prison.  
  
The door opened with a soft creak and Li stepped in first, the followed by Jin. Sakura, having no other choice, followed the two of them in and smothered a laugh, "The training room is filled with.. books?"  
  
Li scanned through the shelves and took out a book, then gave it to Sakura before walking away.  
  
"See? I told you he's a silent man," Jin remarked.  
  
"Well.." Sakura started but did not know what else to say, except to look at the book Li had given to her. "The tales of fire gems?"  
  
Jin, upon hearing what she had said, paid more attention to the book Sakura was holding than muttering bad things about Li. "Hey! That's the history of the fire gems! It's like a holy book to Emerenia and if that Li is willing to lend it to you.. well.. that's of course, since you are his.."  
  
"Jin!" Li shouted from the door. "Watch what you say."  
  
"Fine!" Jin shouted back and smiled at Sakura apologetically.  
  
"Come on hime, we have to get you back until our next mission comes along," Li said and offered Sakura a hand. "Meanwhile," he added when Sakura accepted his hand with a blush, "You will have to read up that thick book in your hand and finish it as soon as possible. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," Sakura replied and hesitated.  
  
Seeing this, Li signed and told her, "Feel free to speak up your mind."  
  
"I am thinking that you two really make a cute couple," Jin said teasingly.  
  
"I am only saying that the hime may speak p her mind," Li growled.  
  
"Hey! That's unfair," Jin retorted. "You are only nice to the hime!"  
  
"Watch your words, Jin."  
  
"Er.. How do I get back?"  
  
Jin laughed and answered, "Simple! Through the portal!"  
  
"The portal," Li confirmed, eyeing Jin carefully.  
  
Sakura frowned and asked, "Then how will I be able to come back here?"  
  
"Through the portal," Jin answered happily.  
  
"You'll know the answer when the time arrives," Li said and chanted, then a portal opened in front of him. "Here you go."  
  
"Hold on!" Jin shouted. "You are going to let her go back in this form?"  
  
Li looked confused for a moment before he finally realized what Jin was talking about. "She will change back automatically when she reach her world. Ja.."  
  
"Ja ne," Sakura said reluctantly and ran through the portal and back into her world.  
  
The portal closed and Jin looked away and saw the lost look on Li's face. "Hey! Are you all right?"  
  
Jin did not know if Li heard him as he just walked away from the training room. Jin stared after him and remarked, "What a peculiar man.."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day..  
  
As she was late for school the day before, Sakura had to reach the school much earlier than the rest of the students to tidy up the classroom as a form of punishment.  
  
"Baka Jin!" Sakura muttered as she wiped the blackboard. "He should have brought me to Emerenia later, then I wouldn't be late for school!"  
  
She was so busy inner rantings that she did not hear footsteps within the classroom and approaching her. When the person tapped her shoulder, she screamed out in fright, turned and leaned against the blackboard.  
  
"Gomen!" The person apologized. "I did not mean to frighten you. I was just wondering where is class 4-1.." (a/n: I don't know the educational system of Japan so just take it as the fourth level of High school or something. Or can anyone help me out here?)  
  
"Er.." Sakura started, just recovering form her earlier shock. "Yes.. Didn't you read the label outside?"  
  
"As a matter of a fact," he answered. "No."  
  
"That explains it," Sakura smiled. "Are you new here?"  
  
"I am a transfer student from Hong Kong. My name is Li Syaoran and please call me Syaoran," he stated.  
  
"My name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura," She told him and took his hand in a shake.  
  
"Is it possible to cal you Sakura?"  
  
Sakura blushed, "Well.. Er.. It will be fine.. I guess."  
  
"I take it as a yes, So.." Syaoran said. "What are you doing now?"  
  
Looking at the duster in her hands, Sakura chuckled, "What does it look like to you?"  
  
"Erasing the blackboard and you can't reach the top. Let me give you a hand."  
  
"No.. I can manage.." Before she could finish her sentence, the duster was snatched away from her hands and she could only stand there and gape at Syaoran as he could easily erase the upper portion of the blackboard.  
  
When he had finished, he carefully placed the duster back on the board and slapped his hands free of dust. "Easy."  
  
"As I can see," Sakura stated and eyed Syaoran. "You are taller than I am."  
  
Syaoran grinned, "Is it in the school rule that the person on duty must come an hour earlier than usual?"  
  
"No, I was late for school yesterday and so.." Sakura laughed nervously and watched the group of soccer guys having their morning practice by the window.  
  
"It is lucky that our classroom is not located on higher floors or we will have to exercise more to keep up with the pace," Syaoran commented.  
  
Sakura watched the game silently while Syaoran sat in a chair and propped both his feet on the table, with both his hands behind his head. "You like soccer?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Perhaps, I don't get to play much," he admitted with a smile.  
  
"My brother plays soccer and very well, in fact."  
  
Out of a sudden, Syaoran pushed Sakura onto the ground with him on top of her and she let out a surprised gasp, "Syaoran?"  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
A scant second later, a soccer ball broke through the window and the glass shattered and flew about. Luckily for Sakura, Syaoran protected her from the broken glass but he himself suffered a few cuts on his arms. Everything happened so fast that Sakura did not even have the time to blink.  
  
"Are you all right?" Syaoran asked, moving away from Sakura.  
  
"You are bleeding!" Sakura exclaimed and stood up hastily. "We have to get you to the sick bay!"  
  
"There is no need for.."  
  
He was pulled along by a determined Sakura and dragging him along his wake, She dumped him onto a seat in the sick bay, grabbed the first-aid kit and started applying medication on the cuts on both his arms.  
  
Syaoran winced the moment the cotton wool with the medication touched his wound and he tried to pull away, "It's painful!"  
  
"Bear with it, this particular cut is rather deep.. I will be more gentle but if you keep moving about in your seat, I cannot assure you what harm I will do to you."  
  
"Fine.."  
  
Sakura was grateful that he kept quiet and still for the rest of the ordeal. "Done!"  
  
"Arigato," Syaoran said and stood up, just when the school bell rang.  
  
"Oh my! Hurry, back to the class or we'll be late!!!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped as he was once again being dragged by Sakura back to the classroom.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was grateful that he kept quiet and still for the rest of the ordeal. "Done!"  
  
"Arigato," Syaoran said and stood up, just when the school bell rang.  
  
"Oh my! Hurry, back to the class or we'll be late!!!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped as he was once again being dragged by Sakura back to the classroom.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Angel  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Though Syaoran was a new student in his class, he was pretty popular among the girls, Sakura noted at the end of the days as girls from her class swarm up to him. Sakura could see that Syaoran was having some difficulties in getting out of the crowd. She, having packed her bag, leaned against the doorframe and enjoyed herself, watching Syaoran struggle against the girls.  
  
After a few moments, Sakura decided that she had finished with her enjoyment and partly was disgusted by the girls' actions, she turned to leave, Unexpectedly, Syaoran called out to her, "Sakura, wait up!"  
  
Sakura groaned and turned to wait for him. "Hurry up, will you?"  
  
Syaoran muttered apologies as he pushed his way through the crowd and ran up to Sakura, who was frowning at him. "Enjoyed yourself?" Sakura suddenly asked.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know what I am talking about, don't you? Li-kun?" Sakura retorted and ignored him totally.  
  
Syaoran laughed and said jokingly, "Jealous, aren't you?"  
  
"Why would I be jealous for?"  
  
"Well.." Syaoran shrugged. "This and that."  
  
"One thing," Sakura stated firmly. "You and I just met today and second, you don't know me and I don't know you well enough to be couples."  
  
Syaoran clapped, "Congratulations lady. You have just won this debate."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Later in the day at the Kinomoto residence..  
  
Touya was in the kitchen, busy preparing dinner for the family while Sakura was reading the tales of the fire gems as well as the ancient book.  
  
"Onii-chan, have you ever read of the Emerenia?"  
  
"Emerenia?" Touya repeated thoughtfully. "No, I haven't."  
  
"What about fire gems?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"Fire gems? I think I have done a research on it before. I will get it for you after dinner."  
  
"Yatta!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
At night..  
  
Sakura had already changed into her pajamas, getting ready to turn into bed. She glanced at her tales of fire gems and the ancient book of Emerenia absent-mindedly.  
  
"Just a few more pages.."  
  
The chapter from ancient book of Emerenia she was reading now talked about the castle of Emerenia, the lives of the peasant as well as other classes but most of them were the royalty. Sakura came across an interesting part and she read it aloud, "It was believed that the princess of Emerenia, the protector of the fire gems, committed suicide but the others said that she was killed by her loved ones. This, however, will remain a mystery until someone discovers the truth and this is chance is only a minor percentage, not exceeding 1. Unlikely.."  
  
Sakura frowned and was deep in thought for several moments after which she switched to reading the tales of fire gems.  
  
"A mysterious explosion blast the fire gem into 50 pieces, 39 of which was still safely in the castle. An estimated number of 11 remained missing."  
  
She continued reading on and found out that a sentence did not go along with the passage and she recited it, "Open the gates to the world of Emerenia."  
  
Almost instantaneously, a portal opened beneath her and she plunged down, landing heavily on her rear. "Great! I am now in Emerenia again."  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" A maid asked worriedly. "How did you get into the castle walls?"  
  
"I.."  
  
"Come on quick! Before the guards catch you," the maid said and dragged Sakura along with her.  
  
The maid put Sakura in the maids' quarters and pushed a set of her working outfit to Sakura, "This will keep you safe for the moment."  
  
"Is it really scary in the Emerenia castle?" Sakura asked.  
  
"A little," the maid admitted. "I am Clarissa."  
  
"I am --," She was about to say Sakura but her mind protested for the maid would surely know her real identity. "Cherry. Call me Cherry."  
  
"Cherry-san, how did you get in here? The security level is high."  
  
"There were no guards," Sakura lied. "Perhaps they were changing shift?"  
  
"Whatever happens, Cherry-san, stay here. It is rather safe in here than wandering about out there."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The moment Clarissa went out, Sakura started fidgeting in her seat, unable to keep still any longer. Since there's no one around, she might as well start her own exploration. Putting on the maids' cap and tugged it low, she exited the room.  
  
The castle was really huge; there were so many rooms and the kitchen was enormously large! It was even bigger than her own bedroom in Tomoeda. Sakura smiled and continued on, popping her head into rooms every now and then. Even if she got caught, she had an excuse as a maid on duty. There were so many maids around and it might be possible that their duties got mixed up totally. Who knows?  
  
She finally stopped in front of a door which has a label, "Princess Kinomoto's room, do not enter. Those who disobeyed shall be dealt with seriously."  
  
"My old room," Sakura mumbled and turned the doorknob and stepped in, amazed by the pink draperies. "It is so grand!"  
  
Sakura walked up to the bookshelf and discovered the diary. Curiosity told her to keep her book for reading and she did, stuffing it inside her pocket of her outfit.  
  
The door burst open and a tall guy strode in, towering over Sakura, who had her head kept down. Angry, the man shouted, "What do you think you are doing here? In the Princess's room?"  
  
Sakura thought and replied, "I can't read."  
  
The man, Sakura supposed, was a guard. He shoved Sakura out of the room. Instead of leaving her there, as she had thought so, the guard dragged her to somewhere else.  
  
"Where are you taking me to?" Sakura demanded angrily.  
  
"To the King! Make sure you lower your head in front of his Majesty," the guard ordered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was pushed hardly to the ground in the King's room, where important issues and discussions were held. Sakura glared up at the guard but he pushed her head down so that she was staring at the ground instead. He knelt down on one knee in front of the King's presence as Sakura rubbed her sore arms. He could have used less force on her..  
  
King Fujitaka sat in his throne, while Li stood tall beside him on his right. Sakura frowned at the uncomfortable silence in the room. "He is my father," Sakura whispered to the guard.  
  
"I don't believe you, young girl. The only daughter of King Kinomoto was killed in an action. Everyone in Emerenia know that."  
  
"I am telling you the truth!" Sakura hissed.  
  
He suddenly stood up, glaring at her, and his hand rose up, preparing to slap Sakura for lying. Sakura's eyes widened and she shrank back. A hand grabbed the guard before he could inflict any damage on Sakura.  
  
"Li!" Sakura exclaimed, totally relieved.  
  
"Enjoyed yourself with the book?" Li asked with a smile, an action which was seldom seen.  
  
"Immensely!"  
  
The guard stared, anger rose up within him. "How can you fall for another girl beside Princess Kinomoto?  
  
Sakura's surprised eyes flew to Li's, demanding an explanation. Li helped her up and whispered. "Some time later, when we are alone."  
  
"Come, my girl." Fujitaka called out.  
  
Suddenly, a soft pink glow enveloped her and she felt her body burning up. She hugged herself and drew away from Li. "What's happening?" She whispered, then shut her eyes from the feeling. When she reopened her eyes, Li was amazed that she had transformed into the Princess and that the her gaze was a little different.  
  
"Princess Kinomoto!?" Gasps filled the whole room and murmurings rose up but all died down when Sakura stood by Fujitaka's side and said in a commanding voice, "I believe there is some explaining to do and since there are so many of you gathered here today, we will do all these now."  
  
"The girl you saw just now," she continued, "Was my incarnation, who was called upon in Emerenia to help me in the unfinished tasks of searching for the lost fire gems."  
  
"Hold on for a moment," Fujitaka requested. "Which Sakura are you now?"  
  
"The one who was killed in a fight against the dark forces. This is the first time I took over her body."  
  
"Dark forces?" Fujitaka asked again. "What did they do to you?"  
  
"Can we discuss this in private, otou-sama?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, I think this is best," Fujitaka agreed. "You are all dismissed."  
  
"Thank you," Li said.  
  
"We will go to Sakura's room then," Fujitaka said and rose up from his throne. "We will discuss everything there."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

"Dark forces?" Fujitaka asked again. "What did they do to you?"  
  
"Can we discuss this in private, otou-sama?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, I think this is best," Fujitaka agreed. "You are all dismissed."  
  
"Thank you," Li said.  
  
"We will go to Sakura's room then," Fujitaka said and rose up from his throne. "We will discuss everything there."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angel  
  
Chapter 4  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Li leaned against the wall beside the door, Fujitaka sat comfortably on a chair while Sakura leaned on the railing of her balcony, staring ahead at the horizon. The gentle breeze made Sakura's profile seemed a little heartache to watch. Li swallowed down a lump in his throat and wanted painfully for someone to speak u and break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Ne, otou-san," Sakura spoke up. "Do you know where are the rest of the fire gems?"  
  
"I don't. How would I know?" Fujitaka replied.  
  
Sakura smiled and clasped her hands behind her back and turned to face the two of them, "I know where they are. They are safe from the dark forces."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Sakura shrugged, "Remember? I was captured by the dark forces and I managed to get the guards to reveal to me."  
  
Li suddenly turned to face the wall and banged his fist on the wall, his face a mask of anguish, "Why didn't they take me with them instead? Why?"  
  
His fists were soon bruised and bleeding. Sakura could not bear looking at Li in this state. She hurriedly ran to hug him and restrained him from hitting the wall. "Stop it! You are hurting yourself!"  
  
"I was there when they stabbed you! I was there but I could not do anything to help you! I am totally useless!"  
  
"You were bounded!" Sakura reminded. "You cannot do anything with your hand tied up behind your back."  
  
Li turned to face Sakura and grabbed her shoulders, "I could have knocked him down! I could have.."  
  
Sakura surprised Li into silence by putting her hand over his mouth. "Nothing else matter to me, except knowing that you are safe."  
  
"But Sakura.."  
  
"Let it go, Syaoran," Sakura requested and pressed her forehead against his chest. "Leave the past behind you."  
  
Syaoran felt her suddenly shivering and knew both Sakuras (both past and present) had reached their limit. He leaned down into her ear and whispered, "Return to your true form, Sakura."  
  
Sakura swayed dangerously as her eyelids drooped down and she fell forward into Syaoran's embrace. Syaoran instantly hugged her and buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair, inhaling the scent of Cherry Blossom from her as she reverted back to her eighteen-year-old form. However, she still remained unconscious. Fujitaka looked worriedly at Syaoran.  
  
"She's just tired. Let her rest and replenish her energy," Syaoran explained.  
  
"In that case, I will leave her I your hands," Fujitaka said and left, patting Syaoran on his shoulders on his way out.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran called out and shook her gently, "Wake up, sleepy head."  
  
Syaoran, having no other choice, laid Sakura on his bed and settled himself in a chair beside the bed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Sakura knew that she must have been dreaming because all the things that were revolving around her did not make any sense. No matter how hard she tried to pinch herself, she could not wake up from the dream she knew she must be in. Frustrated, she started trudging about the swirling pink images until she saw a figure right in front of her.  
  
Sakura took a step back out of surprise and then recognized whom the person was, "You are.. me!"  
  
The princess nodded her head and said something but her voice was too soft to be heard. By the look on her face, Sakura knew that what she was saying to her was indeed important. "I can't hear you," Sakura told the princess.  
  
The princess tired again and the respond was the same. The princess pulled Sakura's hand and led her into a run. "Where are you taking me to?" Sakura asked.  
  
The princess suddenly stopped and so did Sakura, Sakura stared at the hideous dark tower in front of her and she suddenly shivered. "Princess, what is it you want to tell me?" Sakura asked, feeling a little strange that she was talking to herself. The image of the tower faded, replaced by yet another image. This one was unnerving to look at and Sakura cringed at the sight of it; metal chains on her wrists and ankles chained the princess to the dark and dirty wall. She was badly bruised and whip marks were seen clearly on her arms and gashing wounds on her right thigh. Sakura could see that the princess was very weak and that her life was in danger.  
  
"Princess, why are you letting me see.." Sakura turned to ask but the princess was no longer there. Not knowing what to do, she continued watching the scene before her.  
  
A sudden shout interrupted her, "Let me go! Where are you taking me to?!"  
  
Sakura recognized the voice as well as the princess, as her eyes widened and started shaking her head. The door to the room burst open with a loud bang and Syaoran was shoved harshly. He stumbled in and was about to yell at the dark guards when he spotted the princess. "Sakura?" Syaoran choked out. "Oh god, what had they done to you?"  
  
He walked towards her and shifted his hand, perhaps to touch her face, only to be reminded of his bounded fists behind his back. "They didn't do anything to you, did they?" the princess asked, her voice a faint whisper.  
  
Syaoran leaned forward so that both their foreheads were touching, their eyes closed and Sakura, who was still watching, covered her mouth to prevent her sobs from escaping.  
  
The Dark guards rushed in and pulled Syaoran away from the princess forcefully. He protested violently and tried to push the dark guards away. The princess cried and shouted, "Go Syaoran! Before they change their mind and kill you instead!"  
  
Syaoran shouted, "No! I won't let them kill you1"  
  
Sakura spotted a sword in one of the dark guards' hands and instantly paled. "This can't be.." Sakura murmured and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
The princess grunted as the sword pierce through her body. Sakura's shoulders shook violently as she sobbed and Syaoran shouted, "No!!"  
  
The princess smiled at Syaoran tearfully as she coughed out blood. The dark guards released the chains bounding the princess and she fell into a heap onto the ground.  
  
Hell broke loose as Syaoran lost control of his senses. The rope around his wrists broke and he attacked ruthlessly at the dark guards. None of them were spared..  
  
The first thing Syaoran did when he regained control was to pull the princess into his arms and he rocked her as he cried. This scene brought a new batch of tears to Sakura's eyes.  
  
Everything faded into darkness and the princess once again reappeared in front of her. She took Sakura's hands in hers and pleaded, "Help him, onegai."  
  
Sakura hugged her and promised, "I will do whatever I can."  
  
"Thank you.." the princess faded away and everything returned to normal.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura!" someone yelled.  
  
Sakura jerked awake with a start, wide and frightened emerald eyes focusing into amber ones. Somehow, knowing that he was there brought relief to her. He was sitting on her bed, both hands on her shoulders, evidently walking her up from her bad dream. Without any words, Sakura sat up and hugged him, snuggling into his chest, demanding comfort from him.  
  
Though surprised, Syaoran patted Sakura's shoulders in assurance. "It's just a dream."  
  
Sakura refused to let him go and she held onto him ever tighter when he tried to pull away. "Don't go!"  
  
Sensing her reluctance, Syaoran had no choice but to remain where was. "I won't leave if you don't want me to."  
  
"Arigato," Sakura murmured, on the verge of falling asleep.  
  
"Why are you thanking me, silly girl," Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Dai," Sakura murmured incoherently that Syaoran did not catch what she was talking about. "su.. ki.."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
She had already fallen asleep and Syaoran had a hard time freeing himself. He carefully shifted her onto the bed and disengaged himself, making sure that he did not wake her up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning..  
  
Sunlight had filtered through the window and onto the bed. Sakura squinted and turned away from the sunlight by turning to her right. She froze immediately, her eyes widened and she held back a gasp.  
  
He was lying on his left with his hand draped over her waist. He looked adorably younger when he was asleep. A soft knock sounded on the door. Sakura quietly slid off the bed, leaving Syaoran to sleep and opened the door a little, but not too wide, so as to conceal Syaoran from whoever the person was outside the room.  
  
Touya stood outside the door and seemed relieved to see Sakura. "Yes?"  
  
"Why are you opening the door like that? Is that gaki in there? Did he sleep with you on the bed?"  
  
Sakura blushed and looked down, "I.. er.."  
  
"You mean the both of you slept together?" Touya shouted at the corridor."  
  
She blushed ever harder when Syaoran answered the door with a yawn, "What do you want, onii-san?"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Touya shouted.  
  
Pulling Sakura back, Syaoran said, "Yes, onii-san."  
  
Then he slammed the door at Touya's face.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC.  
  
------  
  
Like that? Review please~ 


	5. Chapter 5

**June 1, 2004 **

**Angel**

**Chapter 5**

---------------------------------------

Syaoran slammed the door with such an intensity that Sakura could actually feel the room shaking like a volcano that was about to erupt and she cringed in response, glaring at Syaoran. That was when she realized that something was wrong.

"Li?" Sakura asked as she watched Syaoran propped himself against the door. "Are you all right? You looked a little pale to me..."

"Just go away," Li growled, opened the door and tried to leave the room. He paused to glare at Sakura, who made a move to follow him. "Stay away from me."

Sakura shook her head and pulled Li back into her room, "But you are sick! Shouldn't you take a rest instead of working yourself up?"

Li tried to wrench his arm away from Sakura and tried to glare at her into submission but none of his deadly methods worked on her. "What do you want from me?" He almost shouted out his question in frustration. "Let go of me!"

Refusing to bulge from her position, Sakura could only look at him with teary eyes. She did not know what to she could say to him or to make him realize that it was indeed important for one to return to their normal health before working as hard as he did before or else, the sickness could bring him down to a deeper depth, so deep that he might not be able to surface again, especially if there was no special medication that could cure him instantly. "Le-let me take care of you," Sakura said in a shaky voice that mirrored her feelings. She was hurt by Li's rejection and his icy attitude towards her and she was even more frightened that he might refuse her help.

Li hesitated but continued to stare at her in the eye as he asked, "Why on earth would you want to take care of a guy like me?"

"I-I…" Truthfully, she was at a loss for words. _Why do I want to take care of him? Why? _"I don't really know but I only knew that I am duty-bound to take care of you and to serve you. Isn't that right?" Suddenly, the image of Li holding Princess Kinomoto flashed through her mind. _That is why I want to take care of him! He may look tough and invincible but deep down, in the inside of him or rather in his heart; he is just a normal person who wishes to love and to be loved in return... Since Princess Kinomoto is not here any longer, he must have been very lonely... That is why I want to help him._

"I don't need your help," he insisted. "Now let go of me."

She continued to stare at him, marveled by his stubbornness. _But is that the truth? That I only wanted to help him just because Princess Kinomoto is no longer with him? Is... Is that the truth?_ Anger began to overtake her confusion and she fairly dragged Li back into her room and put him into her bed. She ordered him to stay put while she went out to gather her supplies.

When the door to the room was safely shut did Li allowed himself to lie down as comfortably as he could on the bed. He knew he was burning up and that his vision was blurring as the time went by but he knew he would not rest well with Sakura hovering by his side every now and then. He sighed and draped his arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight that was irritating him. _If only Princess Sakura was around… If only..._

---------------------------------------

_The hearing room_

Kinomoto Touya bowed low to his father and awaited his response. "Please rise, son. Do you have any importance announcement that sent you running to me in the wee hours of the morning?"

Touya stepped forward, "I heard that Prince Daijouji is here. Is that true?"

King Fujitaka nodded his head solemnly, "Yes, she's here. In fact, she is settling here for a month to catch up with her cousin."

"But otou-sama, she wasn't notified of Sakura's death. Won't she interfere with that gaki's plan?" Touya countered. "I won't allow Princess Daijouji to meet the present Sakura."

"I know son, I know. But how long are we able to hide this fact from her? She has to know it in the end. Besides, the present Sakura will have to leave sooner or later and Princess Daijouji is bound to know of her disappearance."

"Will she be able to take the shock of the truth?" Touya asked. "She and Sakura has been the best of friends and cousins..."

Fujitaka interrupted, "Princess Daijouji will be fine. I have already discussed this issue with Queen Daijouji. She has agreed to let her daughter come even though there is a risk that Princess Daijouji might be shocked."

"I give up!" Touya replied in anger, raising both his hands up in the air. "We go according to your wishes."

Soft chuckles escaped from Fujitaka's lips as he shook his head lightly, "You are still protective of the present Sakura aren't you Touya-san? I am aware that you went knocking on her doors earlier this morning and had a loud banter with Li."

Touya snorted, "Banter? With him? I wouldn't do it on earth even if it was the end of the World. If there is nothing else, I take my leave. Good day, otou-sama."

---------------------------------------

Sakura ran aimlessly about, hoping that she could find the healer's room to get some medical supplies for Li, knowing that he would not allow any outsider to tend to him. She made a sudden turn around the corner, collided into someone's back and fell onto the ground with a groan of pain. She got onto her hands and knees almost instantly and looked up at the well-dressed stranger before her.

"Are you all right? Princess Sakura?" he asked with a gentle voice. "You are not hurt, are you?"

Her throat went dry, _what should I tell him?_ "Erm... Pardon me, do I know you?"

The blue-haired stranger laughed, "Of course you don't, Princess Sakura from the future. Oh, I am not mocking you." He made a formal bow and requested for her hand, "I am Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol from the neighboring kingdom. It is my pleasure to meet you here."

She blushed as he bent to place a kiss on the back of her hand and hurried to pull back as fast as she could before embarrassing herself even further. "How did you know that I am not from this world?"

Eriol smiled, "Simple. Because my wife doesn't recognize you as her dear cousin, Princess Kinomoto. May I present you my wife..." With that, he turned and extended his hand to a gorgeous lady with long wavy hair that reaches her knees.

Sakura gasped when she recognized that lady. "Tomoyo-chan!?"

---------------------------------------

**Cliffhanger Some reviews please! This chapter is hastily done as you can see… Not a very long one, I apologize. Which fanfic would you like me to update next. Oh, there's a poll in my site regarding the update of the fics. Do check it out!**

---------------------------------------****


	6. Chapter 6

_January 9, 2005_

_**Angel **_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**By Sakura aka Michelle**_

****

"Who are you?" Tomoyo questioned, disbelieve in her eyes. "Why are you masquerading as my dearest Sakura-chan? Just who on earth are you?"

Forced to react in this awkward situation, Sakura said the first thing that came straight to her mind, "I am Sakura." She nodded her head to emphasize that her words were true and tears welled up in her emerald eyes when she saw Tomoyo shaking her head furiously, not believing a word that she had said. "Honestly, I am. I'm Sakura and I know you..."

"If you are Sakura..." Tomoyo started, still firm in her stand. "Where's my cousin, the princess? Where is she? Did you kill her so that you can take her place as a princess? How could you do that?"

She looked at Tomoyo with wide eyes, hurt by all the accusations that she had made and then shifted her gaze to Eriol and knew the reason for Tomoyo's reaction immediately. _She didn't know that the princess had died... Poor Tomoyo-chan..._ Taking a deep breath, she said the most outrageous lie in front of two people, "I am... a close relative of Princess Kinomoto Sakura. I am named after her because my parents simply adore the princess and hope that I will grow up to be like her. Forgive me for not making it clear to you at the beginning, Daidouji-sama."

Turning to Eriol, Sakura waited for his approval as well as Tomoyo's response to her lie. He nodded with a smile when he felt Tomoyo relaxed beside him and Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. _Clear!_ She thought happily but her happiness was short-lived when Tomoyo said, "But what's all the future thing about then?"

"Did I say anything like that?" Eriol asked, coming to Sakura's rescue. "I did not remember saying anything like that..."

"Didn't you?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Eriol and then at Sakura suspiciously. "I thought I heard something like that."

"You must have heard wrongly, Daidouji-sama," Sakura assured her with a laugh. "Hiiragizawa-sama, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but first you must not address me as your _sama(master)_ from now onwards since we are of equal rank, aren't you?"

Sakura looked hesitant about fulfilling Eriol's personal request but relented when Tomoyo assured her that he called Princess Sakura by her name too. "I don't think this is a very good idea but since Tomoyo-chan says so... I guess it should be all right, Eriol-kun..."

"Now that we are settled with personal issues... What is it that you wish to ask me, Sakura-san?"

A worried frown was on her face almost instantaneously, "It's about Li-kun. He's having a fever right now and I don't know what to do… Is there some kind of medicine here to relieve fever?"

Scratching his chin with a sly expression on his face, Eriol commented dryly, "So… Our _Li-kun_ is having a fever? Hmm... Interesting!"

"Someone is sick and you are here, laughing at the poor guy?" Sakura chided. "You should not do that you know..."

"Where is he?" Tomoyo asked suddenly, breaking the mini banter of Sakura and Eriol. "I can give you directions on what to do after I have seen his condition myself. I am quite a good physician and specializes on healing abilities."

"Healing abilities?" Sakura asked skeptically, thinking that she had heard wrongly. "As in healing powers?"

Tomoyo was surprised, "You mean... You didn't know that?"

"Everyone in the castle knows about Tomoyo's healing abilities and asked for her help if anyone in the castle is sick or injured," Eriol supplied. "I guess being out of the castle for too long makes you kind of out-dated in the happenings of the castle."

"I guess so," Sakura replied solemnly, catching on with Eriol pretense. "He's in Princess Sakura's room and I really hope he hasn't tried to move out from that room yet. I think he should given lighter duties in the castle and not over-taxing him with all the duties..."

"Come on then," Tomoyo urged as she dragged Eriol and Sakura with her, marching towards the Princess's room.

"Actually, Syaoran isn't the only sorcerer here," Eriol confessed sheepishly. "I am one of them too..."

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed. "You mean you pushed all your duties to Li-kun? That's so unfair!"

Tomoyo hushed the two of them when they neared the Princess's room, saying that all Syaoran need now was peace, not havoc and certainly not unnecessary noises. "As if he knows what noises are; he usually would not say more than three words each day..."

"Are you sure you are not the one being sick today, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, eyeing him quizzically. "You sure talk a lot more than the usual today."

"All right, all right," Eriol grumbled. "I'll just keep quiet from now onwards."

Thankfully, silence returned to the trio and Sakura finally had time to think about her situation. _Why wasn't she told of the Princess's death? Then again... how long are they going to keep the news from her? She's bound to find it out herself on one of the days..._

Tomoyo knocked on the door and was about to turn the knob when the door opened by itself, revealing a tired Syaoran leaning against banister of the balcony. "What do you want?" he asked coldly, as predicted.

"Now there Li-kun," Tomoyo warned. "This isn't the time to pretend. Sakura-chan told us you were sick and so here we are."

Turning to scowl at them he answered, "I don't need your help."

"Geez... What's wrong with him?" Tomoyo remarked. "This isn't his usual self... Listen Li-kun, you have to get treated. By the way, where is my cousin Sakura? Shouldn't she be with you? It has been years since I last saw her..."

"She's not here."

Sakura's eyes widened at Syaoran's answers and her eyes darted over to Tomoyo, afraid that she might learn the truth about the princess. "You mean she's out of the castle?" Tomoyo laughed. "She always like to do that; mingle with the commoners I mean... No wonder she's so popular in and out of the castle. She's favored upon by her people."

"No," Syaoran interrupted. "What I meant was that..."

"King Kinomoto sent her on a special mission," Eriol provided. "And that she must complete her mission on her own and I guess that explains Li's strange behavior."

"Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran hissed.

Eriol shook her head and spoke loud enough for only Syaoran to hear, "Now is not the time. I'll break the news to her somehow... Give me some time will you?"

Syaoran sighed and relented, "You can lie to her now but surely not forever. It's best to tell her straight-away though lest she found out by her own and hurt by our deception."

"So... When will Sakura be back? I have something important to tell her," Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know," Syaoran replied honestly. "Not so soon."

"Oh..." Disappointment was clearly on the young lady's face. "Since our chat is over, let me examine you Li-kun. This Sakura told me that you are having a fever..."

"I said I am fine."

"No, you are not," Sakura retorted. "You are still burning up! Get back into the room where it's much more comfortable than standing in the sun."

Tomoyo giggled from within the room, "You looked a lot like Princess Sakura and behaves so much like her."

Sakura froze at her position, not knowing how to react. Desperately trying to regain control of her thoughts, she tried, "Well, I should look like her... Since I'm her close relative after all."

"I knew that," Tomoyo said, dragging Syaoran into the room and deposit him on the bed while she tried to examine him. "Your condition isn't too bad Li. All you need is one of my special potion and a good night's rest."

"Which potion is that?" Eriol asked, walking out of the room as he did so. "I'll get it for you."

"The usual one, for treating fever and knowing that Li-kun will work so hard that he couldn't have much rest, bring a small portion of the sleeping drug too. That will help to knock him off for the night so that he can have enough rest."

"Yes, of course," Eriol laughed, eyeing Syaoran slyly. "The sleeping drug."

Syaoran leapt out of the bed, "I don't need the sleeping drug! I have a lot of matters to attend to!"

"Which means to say," Tomoyo continued, ignoring Syaoran totally. "That our Sakura-chan over here will have to keep watch over him and make sure he stays in bed."

"Me?" Sakura asked curiously. "Whatever for? Since you are giving him the sleeping drug."

Chuckling, Tomoyo answered her, "The sleeping drug will only be forced into him if he refused to stay in bed. The drug is pretty powerful and might be harmful to try but since Li-kun has taken the drug before, I hope his understands the side effect of the sleeping drug."

"That is why I am telling you now that I don't need that kind of stupid drug!"

"Side effects?"

"But not to worry," Tomoyo assured. "The side effects are almost non-existent unless you are his soul mate."

_ Soul mate? What has the drug got to do with soul mates? I don't see the connection..._ "As long as Li-kun is willing to stay in bed, he does not need the sleeping drug?" Sakura asked, turning to look at Syaoran, who was currently having the darkest scowl on his face.

"Yes," Eriol replied, stepping into the room with the potion and the drug in his hands and handing them over to Tomoyo, who gave Syaoran the potion.

"Drink it up," she said and added when Syaoran hesitated. "Don't worry, it's not the sleeping drug."

In a second, the bottle of potion was empty and it slipped from Syaoran's hands and clattered to the floor and Syaoran was slumped on the bed. Sakura screamed and Tomoyo eyed Eriol with a knowing look. "Look what you have done," she admonished.

Eriol grinned, "Just trying to have some fun here."

"What have you done to him?" Sakura demanded, tears in her eyes. "Didn't Tomoyo-chan say that it is the potion for his fever?"

"I believe what he just drank was, after all, the best formula Tomoyo has created."

"The best?" Sakura repeated and then gasped upon realization. "Don't tell me its…"

Eriol nodded, "Yes... It's the sleeping drug."

* * *

**So Syaoran drank the sleeping drug... What are the side effects actually? Find out in the next chapter. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_November 28, 2005_**

_**Angel**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**_By Sakura aka Michelle_**

* * *

"You gave him the sleeping drug?" Sakura shouted in shock. This was totally unexpected of him, given his cool character even though she has just met him a few moments ago. "Why did you do that? What will happen to him?"

"Relax, the sleeping drug wouldn't kill him," Eriol assured with a smile. "Well, it kind of helped him when he took it the other time."

"But why did you do that?" Sakura demanded and pointed at Tomoyo. "Didn't Tomoyo-chan say only to give him the drug when he refuses to rest?"

Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement and looked at Eriol disapprovingly, "Why did you do that?"

Eriol shrugged and answered, "Well, I thought he needed it this time too. Moreover, this looks like fun."

The whole room turned silent, with Sakura thinking of what will happen to Syaoran, with Eriol grinning like a fool and Tomoyo glaring daggers at Eriol. It was Sakura who broke the silence. "What has the sleeping drug got to do with soul mate?"

Both Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other before answering Sakura. "You mean you don't know? I thought my sleeping drug is quite well known here? Now you prove me wrong... The sleeping drug I have created has been contaminated by Eriol," she paused to glare at Eriol to emphasize her words. "It's not purely sleeping drug, thanks to him and his idiotic mind, but a combination of sleeping drug and love potion."

Sakura's jaw dropped at Tomoyo's explanation. "Love… Love potion!"

"Yes, love potion. Eriol accidentally, most probably purposely, poured in some love potion into my sleeping drug but nevertheless, the sleeping drug works perfectly except for some minor side effects when the person wakes up. Well, it would not be dangerous to you unless you are his soul mate. And it will only last a day after the person woke up."

"What is this side effect that we are talking about? Why is it dangerous only to soul mate?" Sakura asked, scratching her head in confusion. "I don't see any connection though."

Tomoyo blushed, "I don't think you need to know what are the side effects since you are not Li-kun's soul mate. You need not be afraid. We have something to attend to now, so we'll leave Li-kun under your care. Come on Eriol."

"Please excuse us," Eriol said. "We've just arrived at the castle and the servant is about to show us to our guestroom where we will be resting for the rest of the day, followed by a short meeting with the king late in the evening. We shall be on our way then. Take care of our beloved Prince Li then," he added with a wink and then the two of them were gone, leaving a very confused Sakura in the room with the sleeping Syaoran.

"What is going to happen?" Sakura asked aloud even though she knew that no one would answer her. She walked to the bed and pulled the covers over Syaoran, surprising herself with her act of concern. _What's happening to me? Is this because Princess Sakura pleaded me to take care of him? Or… _She shuddered, afraid to continue thinking. She pulled a chair beside the bed, sat down and stared at the sleeping Syaoran. _He looks much more kawaii when he is sleeping… He can be nice when he is not barking… Oh, what am I thinking?_ _I must stop thinking now…Stop thinking…_

_

* * *

Sakura was awaken by a warm hand against her left cheek. __I fell asleep? Who…_ She almost screamed when she opened her eyes to see a dark shadow right in front of her. "Hoe… It's you, Li-kun," Sakura breathed out and relaxed visibly._ How long have I slept?_ "I thought it was someone else. Anyway, how are you feeling? Has the fever gone down yet?"Sakura was awaken by a warm hand against her left cheek. She almost screamed when she opened her eyes to see a dark shadow right in front of her. "Hoe… It's you, Li-kun," Sakura breathed out and relaxed visibly. "I thought it was someone else. Anyway, how are you feeling? Has the fever gone down yet?" 

She reached out a hand to touch Syaoran's forehead to check for any signs of fever but was intercepted by him, who held her hand to his chest. _I could feel the beating of his heart… Oh! What am I thinking? _Sakura blushed and stammered, "Wha- What are you doing, Li-kun? The fever hasn't gone down yet?"

"It is an honour to be taken care of by you, my dear princess," Syaoran replied and bent to place a kiss on the back of Sakura's hand. "I shall hand over my life to you as a token of appreciation."

"What are you talking about, Li-kun?" Sakura asked and tried to pull away her hand from his grasp but to no avail. "You must still be having a fever! Wait… Is this the side-effects Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan mentioned?"

Syaoran pulled Sakura to her feet and pulled her close; so close that Sakura could feel his breath against her cheek. "So that favourite couple is here again," he drawled out. "Shall we go and greet them?"

Sakura struggled against Syaoran, whose grip on her was too strong to be overcome. "No!" she protested. "Not in your current condition!"

"You don't have much of a choice," Syaoran smiled and half dragged and half carried the unwilling Sakura along into the throne room, where he knew the rest were.

* * *

"Ah, it is really good to see the two of you again after such a long time," King Fujitaka drawled when he spotted Tomoyo and Eriol at the entrance of the throne room and his eyes lit up immediately. "Come forward, my dear child."

"We say it has been the same for the two of us," Eriol replied with a smile as he walked forward with Tomoyo. "I believe everything has gone well for you too, Prince Touya."

Touya, who was standing beside his father on the throne, glared at Eriol but made no reply. Other than Syaoran, Touya also dislike Eriol as much as he disliked Syaoran for a reason he did not know. _I just don't like him at all…_

"Uncle, is it true that Sakura is out of the castle for a mission? Eriol told me so, though I really wondered how he knew about this considering we both came here together…" Tomoyo asked. "Can you withdraw the mission and let her come back? I've missed her so much; it has been years since I last saw her. We have a lot of catching up to make."

Fujikata looked surprised for a moment and flicked his gaze to Eriol accusingly. "My dear child," he addressed to Eriol. "You have just complicated the matter but I do not blame you though. You have her best interests at heart."

"I don't understand what you are trying to say, uncle," Tomoyo said confusingly.

"Tomoyo-san," Fujikata started with a hint of regret in his voice and Tomoyo suddenly felt herself trembling. "Please forgive us for not telling you earlier…" he trailed off, unable to continue with the lump in his throat.

"Wha- What is this all about?" Tomoyo urged, feeling a bad premonition. "Has something happened to Sakura?"

"Tomoyo dear," Eriol continued for the King. "Sakura was… unfortunately killed by the dark forces years ago…"

Fujikata nodded sadly, his eyes downcast, while Touya made a funny sound that sounded like he was trying to refrain from crying. Tomoyo stared at them, not believing her ears. She turned to Eriol and asked shakily, "That's not true is it? This is just a joke right?"

"Get a hold of yourself," Eriol urged when Tomoyo turned hysteria.

"Get a hold of myself?" Tomoyo asked incredulously, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "How can I do that? You've been lying to me all these years about Sakura! Why didn't you tell me? Why?"

"We are so sorry about it," Fujikata said. "But we do not want you to be sad and I am sure Sakura-san would not want you to be sad too. She pleaded us not to tell you about her death."

"Why did this happen?" Tomoyo screamed. "Didn't Li-kun protect her? Li-kun… he's the best sorcerer in Emerenia! How could he let Sakura die? How could he?"

Just then, the door to the throne room burst open, revealing a disheveled Syaoran and an indignant Sakura. "Hello everyone!" Syaoran greeted cheerfully. "Did you interrupt anything of importance?"

"Li-kun!" Tomoyo shouted and ran to the couple. "You are the only one I can trust now. Tell me... Did Sakura really die? Did she?"

Syaoran was silent for a moment but he turned back to Sakura, who was hiding behind him in order to escape the notice of the intelligent Tomoyo. "She did die and I wasn't be able to be there to defend her. I myself was detained by the dark forces and by the time I got to her side, it was already all too late for anything to change. I couldn't help her… But nevertheless, she has returned and it does not mattered anymore whether she has died that time," he replied and pressed a quick kiss on Sakura's forehead and she blushed in response.

"Tomoyo-chan, please hear my explanation," Sakura pleaded hastily. "Li-kun is not in his right frame of mind to answer your questions. Things aren't like this!"

"If Sakura is dead, then who are you?" Tomoyo asked, nearly spitting fire at her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Tomoyo dear, she means no harm; she's here to help us," Eriol assured and tried to drag her away from Sakura.

Tomoyo pulled free, ignoring Eriol totally, and she hissed at Sakura, who shrank further back into Syaoran's back. "I… I…" Sakura started but stopped when she realized that she could not find the right words to help to explain the situation.

"Daijouji-san, I would appreciate it if you would stop your tactics instantly; you are frightening Sakura," Syaoran spat angrily as he stood forward to block Tomoyo's view of Sakura.

Sakura pushed past Syaoran to stand before Tomoyo without any expression on her face. "I wish to clear some misunderstanding between us. Please hear me explain."

"Shoot," Tomoyo said impatiently and crossed her arms across her chest. "You are wasting my time."

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Sakura started, "I am Kinomoto Sakura from the future who came back here in the past by chance to complete what Princess Kinomoto Sakura could not finish and that is to eliminate the dark forces. I am not here to take the place of the princess and I will return as soon as I have completed my task."

Stunned by her speech, no one spoke or moved for at least a whole five minutes. Sakura fidgeted uneasily by the tense atmosphere within the throne room. "Did I say anything wrong?" Sakura asked quietly and lowered her head, feeling the hot flush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Are you really Sakura?" Tomoyo asked shakily, her eyes shimmering with tears which flow freely like torrents down her cheeks. "Can I believe your words? I… I want to believe…"

"You can trust my words. In return, I wish you would continue to make beautiful gowns and dresses for me like before," Sakura said with a shaky smile, remembering her same cousin of the future. "You make the most gorgeous clothing."

"How did you know that?" Tomoyo asked incredulously.

"Now that everything is settled," Syaoran exclaimed and drew Sakura nearer to him. "May I have some time alone with my wife?"

"Wife?" Sakura asked, wide-eyed. "Princess Sakura is your wife? I thought the two of you are like friends or something like that?"

"Unhand my sister at once!" Touya's voice boomed in the throne room. "I said unhand my sister!"

Syaoran made a face at him and made no attempted to release the blushing and confused Sakura. "Li-kun! Let go of me!"

"Never," he replied and kissed Sakura soundly in front of the many people in the throne room.

Tomoyo giggled at the scene and leaned closer to Eriol. "It seems like we are back to the same old days aren't we?"

"Yes, of course," her husband replied. "Except that this time Syaoran is under the influence of the love potion or else this actions would not have occurred. That besotted guy."

"You are the reason that he's behaving this way," Tomoyo reminded him. "However, I should thank you for that. Or our little problem would not be resolved this easily."

Eriol laughed, "Our dear Prince Li will not like it when he awakens from the influence of the love potion. I dread what he will do to me."

"Throttle you to death like the other time?" Tomoyo provided. "I believe you love to see his reactions when the influence of the love potion died down."

Eriol nodded with a smile as he recalled how Syaoran reacted the other time. "Naturally. It is a rare treat to see Syaoran that orientated."

Suddenly, Syaoran and Touya broke into a fight. Sakura was powerless to stop it from happening. Tomoyo just giggled at the scene; it has always happened before when the princess was alive and to see it happening again after all these years really brought a smile to her face. Eriol snickered as he cheered for Syaoran. Fujikata shook his head disapprovingly but made no move to stop them. It was refreshing to see this scene again.

"Mou! Stop them!" Sakura's helpless wail echoed in the room and everyone, except the two who were fighting, laughed helplessly at the scene.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I hope this chapter is fine as it is. Any comments are welcome. So Syaoran fought with Touya under the influence of the potion. What will happen to Syaoran when the influence of the potion died down? Stay tuned.**


End file.
